Skylanders: Pokélanders
Skylanders: Pokelanders is a Skylanders themed fan game for Nintendo systems featuring Pokémon characters in the world of Skylanders. 'Story' One day in the Pokémon World, a huge rift opened out of thin air right in the middle of a Pokémon Tournament. Everyone was confused and did not know what to do. They soon figured out what was going on after almost all of the Pokémon were pulled inside the rift. The only remaining Pokémon were Team Rocket's Meowth, Arceus, Sawk, and Throh. Soon, Detective Pikachu was called to figure out what happened. But the rift suddenly reappeared and took him also. The Pokémon that went missing soon found themselves in Skylands where they joined the Skylanders to defeat Kaos and also save their world in the process from Team Rocket. Pokémon and Elements * Bulbasaur: Life. * Ivysaur: Life. * Venusaur: Life. * Charmander: Fire. * Charmeleon: Fire. * Charizard: Fire. * Squirtle: Water. * Wartortle: Water. * Blastoise: Water. * Caterpie: Life. * Metapod: Life. * Butterfree: Air. * Weedle: Life. * Kakuna: Life. * Beedrill: Life. * Pidgey: Air. * Pidgeotto: Air. * Pidgeot: Air. * Rattata: Earth. * Alolan Rattata: Dark. * Raticate: Earth. * Alolan Raticate: Dark. * Spearow: Air. * Fearow: Air. * Ekans: Undead. * Arbok: Undead. * Pikachu: Light. * Pikachu Libre: Light. * Detective Pikachu: Light. * Partner Pikachu: Light. * Raichu: Light. * Alolan Raichu: Light. * Sandshrew: Earth. * Alolan Sandshrew: Water. * Sandslash: Earth. * Alolan Sandslash: Water. * Nidoran (Female): Earth. * Nidorina: Earth. * Nidoqueen: Earth. * Nidoran (Male): Earth. * Nidorino: Earth. * Nidoking: Earth. * Clefairy: Magic. * Clefable: Magic. * Vulpix: Fire. * Alolan Vulpix: Water. * Ninetales: Fire. * Alolan Ninetales: Water. * Jigglypuff: Air. * Wigglytuff: Air. * Zubat: Air. * Golbat: Undead. * Oddish: Life. * Gloom: Life. * Vileplume: Life. * Paras: Life. * Parasect: Life. * Venonat: Life. * Venomoth: Air. * Diglett: Earth. * Alolan Diglett: Earth. * Dugtrio: Earth. * Alolan Dugtrio: Earth. * Meowth: Earth. * Alolan Meowth: Dark. * Persian: Earth. * Alolan Persian: Dark. * Psyduck: Water. * Golduck: Water. * Mankey: Fire. * Primeape: Fire. * Growlithe: Fire. * Arcanine: Fire. * Poliwag: Water. * Poliwhirl: Water. * Poliwrath: Water. * Abra: Magic. * Kadabra: Magic. * Alakazam: Magic. * Machop: Earth. * Machoke: Earth. * Machamp: Earth. * Bellsprout: Life. * Weepinbell: Life. * Victreebel: Life. * Tentacool: Water. * Tentacruel: Water. * Geodude: Earth. * Alolan Geodude: Earth. * Graveler: Earth. * Alolan Graveler: Earth. * Golem: Earth. * Alolan Golem: Earth. * Ponyta: Fire. * Rapidash: Fire. * Slowpoke: Water. * Slowbro: Water. * Magnemite: Tech. * Magneton: Tech. * Farfetch'd: Air. * Doduo: Air. * Dodrio: Air. * Seel: Water. * Dewgong: Water. * Grimer: Undead. * Alolan Grimer: Undead. * Muk: Undead. * Alolan Muk: Undead. * Shellder: Water. * Cloyster: Water. * Gastly: Undead. * Haunter: Undead. * Gengar: Undead. * Onix: Earth. * Drowzee: Magic. * Hypno: Magic. * Krabby: Water. * Kingler: Water. * Voltorb: Light. * Electrode: Light. * Exeggcute: Life. * Exeggutor: Life. * Alolan Exeggutor: Life. * Cubone: Undead. * Marowak: Undead. * Alolan Marowak: Undead. * Hitmonlee: Earth. * Hitmonchan: Earth. * Lickitung: Earth. * Koffing: Undead. * Weezing: Undead. * Rhyhorn: Earth. * Rhydon: Earth. * Chansey: Magic. * Tangela: Life. * Kangaskhan: Earth. * Horsea: Water. * Seadra: Water. * Goldeen: Water. * Seaking: Water. * Staryu: Water. * Starmie: Water. * Mr. Mime: Magic. * Scyther: Air. * Jynx: Magic. * Electabuzz: Light. * Magmar: Fire. * Pinsir: Earth. * Tauros: Earth. * Magikarp: Water. * Gyarados: Water. * Lapras: Water. * Ditto: Kaos. * Eevee: Earth. * Partner Eevee: Earth. * Vaporeon: Water. * Jolteon: Light. * Flareon: Fire. * Porygon: Tech. * Omanyte: Water. * Omastar: Water. * Kabuto: Undead. * Kabutops: Undead. * Aerodactyl: Air. * Snorlax: Earth. * Articuno: Water. * Zapdos: Light. * Moltres: Fire. * Dratini: Water. * Dragonair: Water. * Dragonite: Air. * Mewtwo: Magic. * Mew: Magic. * Chikorita: Life. * Bayleef: Life. * Meganium: Life. * Cyndaquil: Fire. * Quilava: Fire. * Typhlosion: Fire. * Totodile: Water. * Croconaw: Water. * Feraligatr: Water. * Sentret: Earth. * Furret: Earth. * Hoothoot: Air. * Noctowl: Air. * Ledyba: Life. * Ledian: Life. * Spinarak: Life. * Ariados: Life. * Crobat: Undead. * Chinchou: Water. * Lanturn: Water. * Pichu: Light. * Cleffa: Magic. * Igglybuff: Air. * Togepi: Magic. * Togetic: Air. * Natu: Air. * Xatu: Air. * Mareep: Light. * Flaaffy: Light. * Ampharos: Light. * Bellossom: Life. * Marill: Water. * Azuamarill: Water. * Sudowoodo: Earth. * Politoed: Water. * Hoppip: Life. * Skiploom: Life. * Jumpluff: Life. * Aipom: Earth. * Sunkern: Life. * Sunflora: Life. * Yanma: Air. * Wooper: Water. * Quagsire: Water. * Espeon: Magic. * Umbreon: Dark. * Murkrow: Dark. * Slowking: Water. * Misdreavus: Undead. * Unown: Magic. * Wobbuffet: Magic. * Girafarig: Magic. * Pineco: Life. * Forretress: Life. * Dunsparce: Earth. * Gligar: Air. * Steelix: Earth. * Snubbull: Magic. * Granbull: Magic. * Qwilfish: Water. * Scizor: Air. * Shuckle: Earth. * Heracross: Earth. * Sneasel: Dark. * Teddiursa: Earth. * Ursaring: Earth. * Slugma: Fire. * Magcargo: Fire. * Swinub: Water. * Piloswine: Water. * Corsola: Water. * Remoraid: Water. * Octillery: Water. * Delibird: Water. * Mantine: Water. * Skarmory: Air. * Houndour: Fire. * Houndoom: Fire. * Kingdra: Water. * Phanpy: Earth. * Donphan: Earth. * Porygon2: Tech. * Stantler: Earth. * Smeargle: Earth. * Tyrouge: Earth. * Hitmontop: Earth. * Smoochum: Magic. * Elekid: Light. * Magby: Fire. * Miltank: Magic. * Blissey: Magic. * Raikou: Light. * Entei: Fire. * Suicune: Water. * Larvitar: Earth. * Pupitar: Earth. * Tyranitar: Earth. * Lugia: Water. * Ho-Oh: Fire. * Celebi: Magic. * Treecko: Life. * Grovyle: Life. * Sceptile: Life. * Torchic: Fire. * Combusken: Fire. * Blaziken: Fire. * Mudkip: Water. * Marshtomp: Water. * Swampert: Water. * Poochyena: Dark. * Mightyena: Dark. * Zigzagoon: Earth. * Linoone: Earth. * Wurmple: Life. * Silcoon: Life. * Beautifly: Air. * Cascoon: Life. * Dustox: Air. * Lotad: Water. * Lombre: Water. * Ludicolo: Water. * Seedot: Life. * Nuzleaf: Life. * Shiftry: Life. * Taillow: Air. * Swellow: Air. * Wingull: Water. * Pelipper: Water. * Ralts: Magic. * Kirlia: Magic. * Gardevoir: Magic. * Surskit: Water. * Masquerain: Air. * Shroomish: Life. * Breloom: Life. * Slakoth: Earth. * Vigoroth: Earth. * Slaking: Earth. * Nincada: Earth. * Ninjask: Air. * Shedinja: Undead. * Whismur: Earth. * Loudred: Earth. * Exploud: Earth. * Makuhita: Earth. * Hariyama: Earth. * Azurill: Water. * Nosepass: Earth. * Skitty: Earth. * Delcatty: Earth. * Sableye: Undead. * Mawile: Undead. * Aron: Earth. * Lairon: Earth. * Aggron: Earth. * Meditite: Magic. * Medicham: Magic. * Electrike: Light. * Manectrike: Light. * Plusle: Light. * Minun: Light. * Volbeat: Light. * Illumise: Light. * Roselia: Life. * Gulpin: Undead. * Swalot: Undead. * Carvanha: Water. * Sharpedo: Water. * Wailmer: Water. * Wailord: Water. * Numel: Fire. * Camerupt: Fire. * Torkoal: Fire. * Sponk: Magic. * Grumpig: Magic. * Spinda: Earth. * Trapinch: Earth. * Vibrava: Earth. * Flygon: Earth. * Cacnea: Life. * Cacturne: Life. * Swablu: Air. * Altaria: Air. * Zangoose: Earth. * Seviper: Undead. * Lunatone: Earth. * Solrock: Earth. * Barboach: Water. * Whiscash: Water. * Corphish: Water. * Crawdaunt: Water. * Baltoy: Magic. * Claydol: Magic. * Lileep: Earth. * Cradily: Earth. * Anorith: Earth. * Armaldo: Earth. * Feebas: Water. * Milotic: Water. * Normal Form Castform: Water. * Sunny Form Castform: Fire. * Rainy Form Castform: Water. * Snowy Form Castform: Water. * Kecleon: Earth. * Shuppet: Undead. * Banette: Undead. * Duskull: Undead. * Dusclops: Undead. * Tropius: Life. * Chimecho: Magic. * Absol: Dark. * Wynaut: Magic. * Snorunt: Water. * Glalie: Water. * Spheal: Water. * Sealeo: Water. * Walrein: Water. * Clamperl: Water. * Huntail: Water. * Gorebyss: Water. * Relicanth: Water. * Luvdisc: Water. * Bagon: Earth. * Shelgon: Earth. * Salamence: Air. * Beldum: Tech. * Metang: Tech. * Metagross: Tech. * Regirock: Earth. * Regice: Water. * Registeel: Earth. * Latias: Air. * Latios: Air. * Kyogre: Water. * Groudon: Earth. * Rayquaza: Air. * Jirachi: Magic. * Deoxys: Magic. * Turtwig: Life. * Grotle: Life. * Torterra: Life. * Chimchar: Fire. * Monferno: Fire. * Infernape: Fire. * Piplup: Water. * Prinplup: Water. * Empoleon: Water. * Starly: Air. * Staravia: Air. * Staraptor: Air. * Bidoof: Earth. * Bibarel: Water. * Kricketot: Life. * Kricketune: Life. * Shinx: Light. * Luxio: Light. * Luxray: Light. * Budew: Life. * Roserade: Life. * Cranidos: Earth. * Ramparados: Earth. * Shieldon: Earth. * Bastiodon: Earth. * Burmy: Life. * Wormadam: Life. * Mothim: Air. * Combee: Life. * Vespiquen: Life. * Pachiursa: Light. * Buizel: Water. * Floatzel: Water. * Cherubi: Life. * Cherrim: Life. * East Sea Shellos: Water. * West Sea Shellos: Water. * East Sea Gastrodon: Water. * West Sea Gastrodon: Water. * Ambipom: Earth. * Drifloon: Air. * Drifblim: Air. * Buneary: Earth. * Lopunny: Earth. * Mismagius: Undead. * Honchkrow: Dark. * Glameow: Earth. * Purugly: Earth. * Chingling: Magic. * Stunky: Undead. * Skuntank: Undead. * Bronzor: Magic. * Bronzong: Water. * Bonsly: Earth. * Mime Jr.: Magic. * Happiny: Magic. * Chatot: Air. * Spiritomb: Undead. * Gible: Earth. * Gabite: Earth. * Garchomp: Earth. * Munchlax: Earth. * Riolu: Magic. * Lucario: Magic. * Hippopotas: Earth. * Hippowdon: Earth. * Skorupi: Undead. * Drapion: Undead. * Croagunk: Undead. * Toxicroak: Undead. * Carnivine: Life. * Finneon: Water. * Lumineon: Water. * Mantyke: Water. * Snover: Water. * Abomasnow: Water. * Weavile: Dark. * Magnezone: Tech. * Lickilicky: Earth. * Rhyperior: Earth. * Tangrowth: Life. * Electivire: Light. * Magmortar: Fire. * Togekiss: Air. * Yanmega: Air. * Leafeon: Life. * Glaceon: Water. * Gliscor: Air. * Mamoswine: Water. * Porygon-Z: Tech. * Gallade: Magic. * Probopass: Earth. * Dusknoir: Undead. * Froslass: Water. * Rotom: Tech. * Uxie: Magic. * Mesprit: Magic. * Azelf: Magic. * Dialga: Magic. * Palkia: Magic. * Heatran: Fire. * Regigigas: Earth. * Giratina: Undead. * Cresselia: Magic. * Phionne: Water. * Manaphy: Water. * Darkrai: Dark. * Shaymin: Life. * Victini: Magic. * Snivy: Life. * Servine: Life. * Serperior: Life. * Tepig: Fire. * Pignite: Fire. * Emboar: Fire. * Oshawott: Water. * Dewott: Water. * Samurott: Water. * Patrat: Earth. * Watchog: Earth. * Lilliipup: Earth. * Herdier: Earth. * Stoutland: Earth. * Purrloin: Dark. * Liepard: Dark. * Pansage: Life. * Simisage: Life. * Pansear: Fire. * Simisear: Fire. * Panpour: Water. * Simipour: Water. * Munna: Magic. * Musharna: Magic. * Pidove: Air. * Tranquill: Air. * Male Unfezant: Air. * Female Unfezant: Air. * Blitzle: Light. * Zebstrika: Light. * Roggenrola: Earth. * Boldore: Earth. * Gigalith: Earth. * Woobat: Air. * Swoobat: Air. * Drillbur: Earth. * Excadrill: Earth. * Audino: Magic. * Timburr: Earth. * Gurdurr: Earth. * Conkeldurr: Earth. * Tympole: Water. * Palpitoad: Water. * Seismitoad: Water. * Sewaddle: Life. * Swadloon: Life. * Leavanny: Life. * Venipede: Undead. * Whirlipede: Undead. * Scolipede: Undead. * Cottonee: Life. * Whimsicott: Life. * Petilil: Life. * Liligant: Life. * Red-Striped Form Basculin: Water. * Blue-Striped Form Basculin: Water. * Sandile: Earth. * Krokorok: Earth. * Krookodile: Earth. * Darumaka: Fire. * Darmanitan: Fire. * Maractus: Life. * Dwebble: Earth. * Crustle: Earth. * Scraggy: Dark. * Scrafty: Dark. * Sigilyph: Magic. * Yamask: Undead. * Cofagrigus: Undead. * Tirtouga: Water. * Carracosta: Water. * Archen: Air. * Archeops: Air. * Trubbish: Undead. * Garbodor: Undead. * Zorua: Dark. * Zoroark: Dark. * Minccino: Earth. * Cinccino: Earth. * Gothita: Magic. * Gothorita: Magic. * Gothitelle: Magic. * Solosis: Magic. * Duosion: Magic. * Reuniclus: Magic. * Ducklett: Water. * Swanna: Water. * Vanillite: Water. * Vanillish: Water. * Vanilluxe: Water. * Deerling: Life. * Sawsbuck: Life. * Emolga: Light. * Karrablast: Life. * Escavalier: Life. * Foongus: Life. * Amoonguss: Life. * Male Frillish: Water. * Female Frillish: Water. * Male Jellicent: Water. * Female Jellicent: Water. * Alomomola: Water. * Joltik: Light. * Galvantula: Light. * Ferroseed: Life. * Ferrothorn: Life. * Klink: Tech. * Klang: Tech. * Klinklang: Tech. * Tynamo: Light. * Eelektrik: Light. * Eelektross: Light. * Elgyem: Magic. * Beheeyem: Magic. * Litwick: Undead. * Lampent: Undead. * Chandelure: Undead. * Axew: Earth. * Fraxure: Earth. * Haxorus: Earth. * Cubchoo: Water. * Beartic: Water. * Cryogonal: Water. * Shelmet: Life. * Accelgor: Life. * Stunfisk: Light. * Druddigon: Earth. * Golett: Earth. * Golurk: Earth. * Pawniard: Dark. * Bisharp: Dark. * Bouffalant: Earth. * Rufflet: Air. * Braviary: Air. * Vullaby: Dark. * Mandibuzz: Dark. * Heatmor: Fire. * Durant: Life. * Deino: Dark. * Zweilous: Dark. * Hydreigon: Dark. * Larvesta: Fire. * Volcarona: Fire. * Cobalion: Earth. * Terrakion: Earth. * Virizion: Life. * Tornadus: Air. * Thundurus: Air. * Reshiram: Fire. * Zekrom: Light. * Landorus: Air. * Kyurem: Water. * Keldeo: Water. * Meloetta: Magic. * Genesect: Tech. * Chespin: Life. * Quilladin: Life. * Chesnaught: Life. * Fennekin: Fire. * Braixen: Fire. * Delphox: Fire. * Froakie: Water. * Frogadier: Water. * Greninja: Water. * Bunnelby: Earth. * Diggersby: Earth. * Fletchling: Air. * Fletchinder: Fire. * Talonflame: Fire. * Scatterbug: Life. * Spewpa: Life. * Vivillon: Air. * Litleo: Fire. * Pyroar: Fire * Flabebe: Life. * Floette: Life. * Florges: Life. * Skiddo: Life. * Gogoat: Life. * Pancham: Dark. * Pangoro: Dark. * Furfrou: Earth. * Espurr: Magic. * Male Meowstic: Magic. * Female Meowstic: Magic. * Honedge: Undead. * Doublade: Undead. * Aegislash: Undead. * Spritzee: Magic. * Aromatisse: Magic. * Swirlix: Magic. * Slurpuff: Magic. * Inkay: Dark. * Malamar: Dark. * Binacle: Earth. * Barbaracle: Earth. * Skrelp: Water. * Dragalge: Water. * Clauncher: Water. * Clawitzer: Water. * Helioptile: Light. * Heliolisk: Light. * Tyrunt: Undead. * Tyrantrum: Undead. * Amaura: Earth. * Aurorous: Earth. * Sylveon: Magic. * Hawlucha: Air. * Dedenne: Light. * Carbink: Earth. * Goomy: Water. * Sliggoo: Water. * Goodra: Water. * Klefki: Magic. * Phantump: Undead. * Trevenant: Undead. * Pumpkaboo: Undead. * Gourgeist: Undead. * Bergmite: Water. * Avalugg: Water. * Noibat: Air. * Noivern: Air. * Xerneas: Magic. * Yveltal: Dark. * Zygarde: Earth. * Diancie: Earth. * Hoopa: Magic. * Volcanion: Fire. * Rowlet: Life. * Dartrix: Life. * Decidueye: Life. * Litten: Fire. * Torracat: Fire. * Incineroar: Fire. * Popplio: Water. * Brionne: Water. * Primarina: Water. * Pikipek: Air. * Trumbeak: Air. * Toucannon: Air. * Yungoos: Earth. * Gumshoos: Earth. * Grubbin: Life. * Charjabug: Light. * Vikavolt: Light. * Crabrawler: Water. * Crabominable: Water. * Baile Style Oricorio: Fire. * Pom-Pom Style Oricorio: Light. * Pa'u Style Oricorio: Magic. * Sensu Style Oricorio: Undead. * Cutiefly: Magic. * Ribombee: Magic. * Rockruff: Earth. * Midday Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Dusk Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Midnight Form Lycanroc: Earth. * Wishiwashi: Water. * Mareanie: Water. * Toxapex: Water. * Mudbray: Earth. * Mudsdale: Earth. * Dewpider: Water. * Araquanid: Water. * Formantis: Life. * Lurantis: Life. * Morelull: Life. * Shiinotic: Life. * Salandit: Fire. * Salazzle: Fire. * Stufful: Earth. * Bewear: Earth. * Bounsweet: Life. * Steenee: Life. * Tsareena: Life. * Comfey: Magic. * Oranguru: Magic. * Passimian: Life. * Wimpod: Water. * Golisopod: Water. * Sandygast: Undead. * Palossand: Undead. * Pyukumuku: Water. * Type: Null: Earth. * Silvally: Earth. * Minior: Earth. * Komala: Earth. * Turtonator: Fire. * Togedemaru: Light. * Mimikyu: Undead. * Bruxish: Water. * Drampa: Earth. * Dhelmise: Undead. * Jangmo-o: Earth. * Hakamo-o: Earth. * Kommo-o: Earth. * Tapu Koko: Light. * Tapu Lele: Magic. * Tapu Bulu: Life. * Tapu Fini: Water. * Cosmog: Magic. * Cosmoem: Magic. * Solgaleo: Magic. * Lunala: Magic. * Nihilego: Earth. * Buzzwole: Life. * Pheromosa: Life. * Xurkitree: Light. * Celesteela: Air. * Kartana: Life. * Guzzlord: Dark. * Necrozma: Magic. * Magearna: Tech. * Marshadow: Undead. * Poipole: Undead. * Naganadel: Undead. * Stakastaka: Earth. * Blacephalon: Fire. * Zerora: Light. * Meltan: Tech. * Melmetal: Tech. * Grookey: Life. * Scorbunny: Fire. * Sobble: Water. * Gossifleur: Life. * Eldegross: Life. * Wooloo: Earth. * Corviknight: Air. * Drednaw: Water. * Yamper: Light. * Impidimp: Dark. * Zacian: ? * Zamazenta: ? Genders Males * Pikachu * Venusaur * Charizard * Blastoise * Nidoran M * Nidorino * Nidoking * Hitmonlee * Hitmonchan * Tauros * Typhlosion * Feraligatr * Tyrogue * Hitmontop * Sceptile * Blaziken * Swampert * Volbeat * Latios * Torterra * Infernape * Empoleon * Mothim * Gallade * Emboar * Samurott * Rufflet * Braviary * Tornadus * Thundurus * Landorus * Chesnaught * Greninja * Decidueye * Incineroar Females * Butterfree * Nidoran F * Nidorina * Nidoqueen * Chansey * Kangaskhan * Jynx * Meganium * Smoochum * Miltank * Blissey * Illumise * Latias * Wormadam * Vespiquen * Happiny * Froslass * Cresselia * Serperior * Petilil * Lilligant * Vullaby * Mandibuzz * Delphox * Flabebe * Floette * Florges * Primarina * Salazzle * Bounsweet * Steenee * Tsareena 'Levels' * Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: 'Waves' WAVE ONE Starter Packs *'Starter Pack (RB)'=Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle *'Starter Pack (GS)'=Pikachu, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile *'Starter Pack (RS)'=Pikachu, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip *'Starter Pack (DP)'=Pikachu, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup *'Starter Pack (BW)'=Pikachu, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott *'Starter Pack (XY)'=Pikachu, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie *'Starter Pack (SM)'=Pikachu, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio *'Starter Pack (SS)'=Pikachu, Grookey, Scorbunny, Sobble 'ADVENTURE PACKS' * 'Trivia' *Similarly to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and PokePark games, the Pokémon will actually speak human instead of just saying their names. **Unlike the beforementioned spinoff games, you can actually hear them speak human. Category:Fan Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Pokemon Category:Pokelanders Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders: Pokelanders Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games